This invention relates generally to finger grips for writing instruments and more particularly to devices for promoting proper use of writing instruments.
Today, virtually every occupation or profession entails a considerable amount of writing, even where modest uncomplicated records are to be maintained. In fact, any profession, such as drafting, bookkeeping, commercial art, and the like, require much writing or drawing. Such professions require persons to spend many hours using a pencil or pen, dictating the need for proper penmanship to improve efficiency in writing as well as reading handwritten material.
The need for a comfortable, well-proportioned writing instrument, the use of which is virtually unaffected by perspiration and the like, has been long recognized. Such an instrument, it has been realized, should be extremely comfortable so that the user can grip the pencil for a considerable period of time without creating any discomfort such as "writer's cramp". Also, such instrument should be so constructed that normal perspiration of the user's hand and fingers does not impair the grip of the user so as to cause the instrument to slip or to require additional gripping force.
In addition to the need for comfortable writing instruments, the promotion of proper penmanship is now being recognized as necessary to combat deficiencies in posture as well as vision. For example, it has been found that improper use of writing instruments has caused orthopedic problems later in life, such as arm, shoulder or neck problems, due to excessive strain in these areas. Further, the improper use of writing instruments has on occasion resulted in erroneous diagnosis of visual problems, when the only difficulty was the person's inability to see what they were writing because of contorted use of the writing instrument. When an improper grip is used with a writing instrument, penmanship necessarily must suffer, which can increase communication problems. Therefore, there is a need for a device which promotes proper gripping of a writing instrument to alleviate the aforesaid problems in addition to improving proper penmanship. Improvements in penmanship also promote efficiency in work output and in communications in general.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings, it is an object of the present invention to provide a writing instrument finger grip which is comfortable for the user during protracted periods of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a writing instrument finger grip which promotes good writing habits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a writing intrument finger grip as characterized above, having a gripping portion provided with three equiangularly disposed gripping surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a finger grip as characterized above, formed of resilient material to afford comfortable gripping surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a finger grip removably attached to a writing device to provide a comfortable grip for the user.
Another further object is to provide a finger grip as characterized above which can be adapted to various size writing instruments.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a finger grip for writing instruments as characterized above, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and which is rugged and dependable in operation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numbers identify like parts throughout.